The Black Book
by OotariLovegood
Summary: Seemingly out of no where Kyoya begins to feel something for our favorite heroine. Once he realizes it he tried to shove the emotion out of his being, somethings should never be hidden. When he loses his little black book and someone threatens to expose his feelings, what happens? Find out! Summary sucks I know but read! R&R thank you!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter **One**~  
- How Strange-

The day started as any normal day would. Waking up to a scared maid, breakfast alone, then school as normal, but then on his way to the club room Kyoya caught sight of something that would haunt him for weeks to come. Standing there right outside the locked club room was Ritsu Kasanoda.

"Hello Kasanoda.. To what do i owe this.. little visit?" Kyoya asked cooly, as he slowly opened the door.

"Just wanted to speak to Haruhi. Do you know when she'll arrive?" He asked grabbing the back of his neck nervously and keeping his glace off to the side.

"She normally arrives within twenty minutes of classes ending." Kyoya walked past Kasanoda and into the room.

"Well.. would you minded if I waited for her?"

"Not in the slightest." Kyoya responded as he took his normal seat in the corner and pulled out his laptop.

Kasanoda nodded and turned to walk into the room himself, when Huni suddenly ran past him and straight into the cake store rooms, catching the poor guy off guard. "What the-?"

"Oh.. Kasanoda.. What are you doing here?" A gentle voice asked. Kasanoda looked down slowly to the young woman who caught his interest. He smiled softly and blushed.

"H...Haruhi.. I.. Um.." He fidgeted then suddenly grabbed her hands, his body bending in a pleading manner. His face slowly grew redder and redder.

"H..Haruhi... I.. wanted... to ask.. If you had someone special in your life.. I mean..." He looked down at their joined hands and suddenly became even redder. Hearing this Kyoya's head snapped up and he watched the scene unfold in the doorway.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "Well yes. I have someone special..." She was slightly confused as to what he meant. She had many people who were special to her, he was one of them.'He can't seriously be trying to ask her out again can he?!' Kyoya asked himself as he pulled out his black note book.

Kasanoda released her hands and stood up straight. "I see..." He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because.." He began.

"Haruhi.. you have things to do before guests arrive." A cool voice broke in.

"Be right there Sempai." She turned and called back. Her hair falling into her face gently. Turning her attention back to the mobster before her she smiled softly. "You were saying?"

"R..right.. I ask because..."

"Now, Haruhi or I shall add to your debt." The voice called again, slightly more persistant than before.

Haruhi's shoulders slumped. "Sorry Kasanoda. Would you care to join me while I get drinks ready?" She asked with a defeated smile.

"Y-"

"No.. Ritsu.. Unless you request to speak to Haruhi as a client, I must ask you to leave." Kyoya's annoyed voice rang out again, earning him a glare from Haruhi and a sigh from Kasanoda.

"Alright, I'll ask you tomorrow. See ya Fujioka." Kasanoda said, turning on his heels and sending a wave as he retreated.

"That was rude, sempai..." Haruhi growled and went to her duties.

-=-=-=-=-=-=Later-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Haruhi.." Tamaki whined pointing to the twins. "The doppelgänger won't give me back my teddy.." His whine seemed to grow louder as the girl turned away, placing her attention back with her customers.

"Sorry ladies, where were we?" She cocked her head, closed her eyes and gave the three a big grin. The normal expression she seemed to dawn when these three were involved. Kyoya lifted his head with a smirk. 'She has impeccable customer service skills, I'll give her that.' He thought, watching her interactions with the clients.

"Oh, Haruhi. I love it when you smile like that." One of the girls fawned.  
"I agree. Haruhi? What are you going to do when you graduate?" Another piped in. Haruhi dropped her smile and looked down, seeming to get lost in her own thoughts briefly, before lifting her head.

"I plan on getting into the University of Tokyo, once there I wish to follow in my mother's shoes." She gave them a sad smile, one that didn't go unnoticed by the twins, who in turn walked over to her.

"I see. Thats so sweet! What did..." The first began before she was interrupted by Hikaru leaning down and kissing Haruhi on the cheek.  
"Oh Haruhi! You should know better then letting that kind of expression cross your face." Hikaru whispered into her ear, as he watched to girl's reactions. He leaned a bit closer and kissed her cheek again, earning a loud blushing squeal from the girls.

Kyoya readjusted his glasses never removing his eyes from the scene that was playing out. As he watched it progress he began to feel something coil in the pit of his stomach. 'Thats odd, maybe I caught something.' He questioned, finally lowering his attention back to the computer screen. Soon his steady clicking filled the air around him once more.

"Hikaru could you please stop kissing me?" Haruhi's annoyed voice suddenly rang out.  
"No.. Your just too much fun to tease!" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison.  
"HIKARU, KAORU! Get AWAY FROM MY little GIIIRL!" Tamaki yelled and pushed to two away from her. The coil in Kyoya's stomach tensed tightly, before finally disappearing. This didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya, who stood and walked over to Haruhi's side.

"A word... Haruhi." He requested looking down at her.  
"Er, Ok senpai. Be right back ladies." She said getting to her feet and hurrying after his retreating form.

Once they had gotten out of earshot of the others he stopped and faced her. He ran his eyes down her form, calculating something.  
"Haruhi, as you well know your debt to us has been paid. But with that being said I must ask if you are serious about staying with us."  
Haruhi brought her hand to her lips and looked off to the side, thinking.  
"Acutally, yes. I meant what I said Senpai." She said looking up at him, however, not removing her hand from her lips. Kyoya find himself staring. Catching himself he cleared his throat. 'Good.' He thought.

"Very good. That being the case. I must ask for you to come with me after school ends tomorrow." Haruhi's hand dropped and she cocked her head to one side. Kyoya felt the annoying coil tighten again. 'I really need to get that looked into.'  
"A..Alright senpai, but why?"  
"We need to get you going on getting a passport. After all, if you have yours we can leave the country." He smiled at her.

"But why-"  
"Any way. You are free to go Haruhi, your clients have gone for the day and you have no more scheduled." He interrupted looking into his black book. She didn't have many clients today for many for the next week for that matter, so he had figured it was best to get her going on her passport, after all the others have been hounding him to get it. He sighed and closed his book.

"Oh, umm ok.. Then I shall head out." She bowed to him before turning around to retrieve her things. Kyoya simply smiled, happy that she stopped asking questions, though he knew that wouldn't last long. Haruhi had to know what was going on as much as he did. He watched as she bend over to grab her bag and say good bye to the others. His smirk dropped as he walked back to his place in the corner, going back into his little world.

"Umm Senpai..." His head snapped up at her voice.  
"Haruhi I thought you were heading home." He sighed.  
"I am but I wanted to know why I need a passport..." She was bent over and her head was once again cocked. Kyoya closed the lid of his laptop and bridged his hands. "If you are to stay a member, Haruhi. You must be able to leave the country during the summer. Well, breaks in general." He laid his chin a top his hands, narrowing his brown-grey eyes gently. His tone more calm then cool, almost void of emotion as he stared at the girl.

"Oh, I guess.. I can accept that." She said straightening her stance. "Well, I suppose I should head out now!" She smiled back at him. 'She has such a cute little smile.' Kyoya's eyes widened slightly and leaned back. 'What a strange thought..'

**A/N: Hello All. I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction so any input will help, just please be nice! If you see an error (or several) Let me know! Also Pleeease Review! It will keep me updating!**

**~Ritter**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

_"Oh, I guess.. I can accept that." She said straightening her stance. "Well, I suppose I should head out now!" She smiled back at him. 'She has such a cute little smile.' Kyoya's eyes widened slightly and leaned back. 'What a strange thought..'_

~Chapter Two~  
-Silly Girl-

Kyoya had closed the club a bit later then he would have liked, but seeing as he let Haruhi go early he had no choice. He only released her because he found himself feeling ill whenever she was around, it annoyed him. 'It had to be a commoner's germs. She gave me some stupid commoner's illness.' He growled as he locked the doors. 'That has to be it. I shall make a note to get her checked out by a doctor or two by the end of the week.'

Standing up he stuck the keys in his pocket. Kyoya suddenly found himself lost in his own thoughts, thoughts revolving around one surtain brown haired scholar. Noticing this Kyoya shook his head, turned around and headed to the gate where his ride was waiting. In the last hall before the gate Kyoya noticed something shining on the ground, as he got closer he noticed it look strangely similar to the little key that Haruhi always had hanging on her bag. Picking it up he noticed that it was a house key. 'Damn girl. Never fails to get herself into something.' He stood and walked to the gate, pocketing the item.

Tachibana smiled when he saw him walk up and opened the door. "Hello Master Kyoya." Tachibana said with a bow. Kyoya stopped short when he saw the man. 'So today I need Tachibana as a guard.. Lovely.' He sighed.  
"Hello Tachibana. Before we head home I would like to make a few stops." Kyoya responded. Climbing into the back seat.  
"Of course, Master. Where is our first stop?"  
"You remember where Fujioka residence is? That is where we are to head first." He sighed again and reached his hand into the pocket with the key.  
"Yes si-"  
"Actually, the key maker."  
"Sir?" Tachibana looked back at him from the rear view mirror.  
"You heard me. The key maker is our first stop. I have a key I need duplicated." He shot the man a glare in the mirror, which sent a chill up his spine. Shivering he started to car and typed the destination into his TomTom, before taking one more glance back at his master. Something strange stared back at him. Kyoya's facial expression was soft and almost, dare he say it, loving.

"Sir?" Tachibana began.  
"Why aren't you driving?" Kyoya growled, his expression changed back to a demonic scowl.  
"Sorry, sir!" He hit the gas and sped onto the high way. Knowing no one dared pull him over for speeding, not with the Ootori family crest on the side of the limo. The man sighed and looked back once again to see the same expression cross the young man's face.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=One Hour Later-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kyoya had resigned himself to staring out the window, his thoughts still swarming around the odd feelings of the day. It started with Kasanoda attempting to ask Haruhi out again, or was it sooner then that? He wondered as he grasped the key in his pocket tightly.

"Sir?" Tachibana's voice broke his train of thought.  
"What...?" Kyoya asked boredly.  
"Where to now?"  
Kyoya thought for a second. "The Fujioka residence."  
"Yes, sir!" Tachibana's cheerful voice responded.  
Kyoya sighed, and closed his eyes for s few seconds before the car pulled to a slow stop. He knew they were to far off from her place and there werre no stops from here to there when Tachibana rolled his window down. Kyoya opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of Haruhi's curious stare.

"Umm sempai.. what are you doing in this area?" She asked. 'Damn girl.' He thought watching as she cocked her head and bend to the window.

"I believe you dropped something on your way out... correct?" He asked throwing his leg over the other and readjusting his glasses.

"Oh yes, I was actually on my way to.. Hold on.. how did you-" Kyoya thrust his hand out the window, key in gripped tightly.

"I found it on my way out.." He stated simply. Haruhi nodded and reached for the key, gently brushing her fingers against his. The touch sent a mass of sensations that confermed his inkling. 'So it was caused by her..' He thought, feeling no desire to pull away.

"Thats a relief! Thank you Kyoya-Sempai!" She giggled and pocketed her key. SHe began to straighten herself when someone called after her.

"Fujioka!" The familiar voice of Kasanoda broke from behind her.

"Oh.. Hello Ritsu!" She smiled back at him. 'First name basis?!' Kyoya noted feeling just a bit annoyed.

"Well, Haruhi.. I suppose I'll see you at the club tomorrow. And don't be late or I will add to your debt." He said very, very coldly before signaling to Tachibana to go ahead and head home. His glasses glaring in a very scary manner. 'Silly, stupid, but silly girl. Just don't go out with him.' He took out his notebook.

_September 15th_

_Haruhi may end up going out with that mobster Kasanoda after all. Check to see if he is stalking her. I just hope for her sake and the club's she doesn't._


End file.
